La mision continua
by Omar Granados
Summary: Un portal se presenta en Shinjuku, y los tamers tienen que volver a proteger su ciudad, esta vez de una invasion. Pero este es solo el primero de los problemas que tendran. Mientras alguien revela una parte de su pasado y se da cuenta de algo  Cap8 subido
1. Lo que quedo tras la partida

**Una nueva aventura**

Escrito por kbzoniko

26 de julio de 2010

_Después de leer varios fanfics, por fin me he decidido a publicar el mío, y será sobre una serie que vi para matar el tiempo en las vacaciones (que gran idea fue publicarlo justo a 2 semanas de entrar…)._

_Y va a ser de Digimon Tamers, una de las series de Digimon que más me gusto, y que no me agrado mucho el final, pero hablando porque se deja abierto, otra de las cosas que me ha motivado a arriesgarme a publicarlo en esta pagina._

_Voy a tratar de darle continuidad y llenar ciertos huecos argumentales a la serie, tomando en cuenta incluso las 2 películas y el CD drama de la forma que a continuación explicare (para separar la serie la dividiré en ''sagas'')_

_Introducción: los primeros capítulos._

_La invasión de los devas._

_Película 1._

_Viaje al digimundo._

_D-Reapper._

_CD drama._

_Película 2._

_A veces usare ciertas partes de la historia._

**Indicaciones de lectura:**

-dialogo normal-

_Pensamiento del personaje._

(Aclaración o nota mía).

Nota de escenario

_También estuve pensando en introducir una o varias parejas, pero eso lo iré decidiendo conforme avance la historia (así que mientras pueden influenciarme XD)._

_Ojala que les agrade, tratare de actualizar en un plazo no mayor a 15 días (se los juro!), ya que aunque estaré ocupado, ya tengo la mayoría de la historia mentalmente hecha._

_Así que ya explicado esto, vamos al capítulo 1._

**Digimon Tamers**, sus personajes, artículos **relacionados y demás no son de mi propiedad**, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo, Chiaki J. Konaka (autores); Toei Animation (emisor) y todos sus relacionados.

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

**Por favor, dejen reviews y críticas constructivas, no les toma mucho tiempo, y es para mejorar esta historia.**

**Una nueva aventura**

Lo que quedo tras la partida.

(Supongo que eso les da una idea de donde esta cronológicamente, ¿no?).

Aquellos camaradas que habían llegado del mundo digital, tuvieron que irse, ya que representaban un potencial peligro para la entonces devastada ciudad de Shinjuku.

Todos siguieron con su vida normal antes de que llegaran los Digimon, pero fueron ellos quienes los hicieron cambiar, de una u otra forma a todos.

Takato Matsuki, el líder de los tamers, ya no era tan tímido como antes, era mucho más decidido, y ahora trabajaba mucho más en la panadería de su familia, aunque seguía manteniendo algo de ingenuidad en el.

Rika Makino ya no era tan fría con los demás, empezaba a ser un poco más abierta, sobre todo con sus amigos, aunque no dejaba de pelearse con Ryo por sus coqueteos e insinuaciones, o con sus ''admiradores'' Hirokazu y Kenta: y por otro lado empezó a tratar de llevarse mejor con su madre.

Henry Wong, tras los hechos que vivió, empezó a darle una nueva perspectiva a su vida, sin dejar de ser el que tenia puestos los pies en la tierra del grupo, y sobre todo empezó a ''soltar'' un poco a su hermana Suzie.

Para Ryo fue algo difícil volver a adaptarse al mundo humano, contando que se fue al digimundo todo un año, pero a su regreso dio muestras de gran responsabilidad.

Gracias a esas aventuras que los unieron en una gran y solida amistad, no quisieron perderla, así que se reunían frecuentemente en el parque Chuo, aquel donde habían empezado esa gran odisea.

Jugaban al duelo de cartas, donde (aparte de Ryo y Rika), Takato y Henry también se habían vuelto en excelentes jugadores, por lo que había buenos juegos, que no eran pocas las ocasiones en las que se alargaban de más.

A estas reuniones también asistían Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta, quienes entre chistes e historias (y una que otra discusión) hacían de esas reuniones algo genial para todos sus participantes.

También otras vidas habían cambiado…

Yamaki ahora era jefe de una empresa ''a lo Hypnos'', pero legal, ayudado por todo su antiguo equipo.

Todo el equipo Salvaje se desempeñaba en su ramo, en investigación y producción de aplicaciones computacionales, pero sin dejar de revisar periódicamente el estado del digimundo, para evitar algún riesgo.

Parque Chuo

-¡Por fin viernes!- pensaba Takato, quien después de salir de la escuela, había decidido darse una vuelta por el parque antes de ir a casa.

Después de la batalla contra D-Reapper, a los tamers se les había complicado un poco el regresar a clases (tomen en cuenta que estuvieron peleando una semana, o eso me pareció).

Justamente pasaba por la casa donde había escondido a su antiguo compañero, el Digimon que había inventado.

-_Supongo que tomar un desvio no tendrá tantas consecuencias- _pensó el al ver esa casita.

Subió las escaleras, y sin siquiera abrir la reja, vio algo que lo enmudeció.

¡Había una puerta al digimundo en la casa de Guilmon!

Me ha salido un poco corto el capitulo, y use parte del capítulo 51 (además de modificarlo), pero es necesario para la trama, pero los comienzos siempre son difíciles, ¿no?

Pero me ha quedado una duda:

Para el capitulo 2 sería necesario poner lo que sucede en el CD drama, pero me queda una duda:

¿Puedo subirlo como capitulo? ¿O ya todos se lo saben?

Lo pregunto para que vaya ajustando, porque o lo pongo o (si se lo saben), me lo salto y solo pongo aclaraciones en los siguientes caps.

Por favor respóndame esa duda, dejen reviews, críticas constructivas y opiniones, y como me vayan respondiendo, subiré el capitulo 2

**Gracias por leer, y sigan visitando mi fic**


	2. La puerta al digimundo

Pues anduve investigando sobre lo del CD drama, y parece que no habrá ningún problema en usarlo y modificarlo (siempre y cuando ponga el disclaimer)

Así que ahora les dejo el capitulo 2

**Digimon Tamers**, personajes, artículos **relacionados y demás no son de mi propiedad**, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo, y todos sus relacionados.

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

**Por favor, dejen reviews y críticas constructivas, no les toma mucho tiempo, y es para mejorar esta historia.**

**Una nueva aventura**

La puerta al digimundo

Panadería Matsuki

Takato llego apresurado a su casa, y no era para menos, sobre todo después de encontrar una posibilidad para volver a ver a Guilmon, pero debía pensar muy bien qué hacer.

Entro por la panadería (estaba distraído como para fijarse en donde entrar), pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Aun llegas tarde a tu casa- le dijo su amiga Juri, quien era una clienta frecuente de la panadería de su familia

-Ah, hola Juri- le respondió, algo nervioso

-¿Te pasa algo Takato?

-Pues a decir verdad, si, pero tendría que consultarlo con todos. ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

-Sí, dime.

-Trata de contactar con Ryo, y dile que si nos podríamos ver todos en el parque mañana a eso de las 8 am.

-Supongo que valdrá la pena levantarse temprano- le dijo ella, con un cierto toque de alegría.

-Por cierto, dile que le diga a Rika, yo me encargare de avisarle a los demás.

-Eso sí que será fácil- contesto Juri, a sabiendas de la extraña relación de amistad-odio que esos 2 tienen

-Gracias Juri, Te veo mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

Dicho esto, la chica salió del negocio familiar, y el chico camino a su cuarto.

Residencia Makino

-De acuerdo, voy por la leche que debiste haber traído ayer- vocifero Rika, quien iba a la tienda por culpa de un olvido de su madre

-_Solo espero que no haya tanta gente como para que llegue tarde. _

-Oye Rika, espérame- grito alguien.

_-¿Quién podrá ser?- _pensó la pelirroja

Acto seguido, volteo a donde venia la voz, para toparse con alguien de su no tan completo desagrado.

-¿Dime qué quieres a esta hora?- le contesto con un evidente tono de enojo.

-Espérame un momento- después de todo había pegado tremenda carrera para alcanzarla. Suspiro un poco y empezó- Takato dice que encontró algo que quiere mostrarles a todos, y pidió que adelantáramos la reunión de hoy.

-Espero que la razón de Googles sea buena como para que me vinieras a buscar- respondió ella con desgano.

-Y hay otra cosa que…

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, solo voy a avisar que salgo, y de paso llevo la leche.

_-Cuando será el día…_- se quedo pensando el tamer legendario.

Parque Chuo

-Tú eres el que nos llama, y eres el que llega más tarde- le dijo Rika a Takato, quien apenas llegaba.

-Disculpen, pero había mucha clientela en la panadería y…

-Lo que importa es que todos ya estamos aquí- dijo Henry, quien había llevado a Suzie.

-Entonces estamos todos- dijo el castaño de googles- Bien. (Con todos me refiero a estos 3, Juri, Ryo, Suzie, Hirokazu y Kenta)

-No te andes con rodeos, ve al grano- grito Rika.

-Encontré una puerta al digimundo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, después de todo no era fácil digerir la noticia.

-¿Pero donde la encontraste?- pregunto Henry curiosamente.

-En un lugar que será familiar. Síganme – aclaro Takato.

Hizo una señal que lo siguieran, y empezaron a caminar por un sitio que a todos se les hizo conocido, menos a alguien:

-¿A dónde vamos, eh? – pregunto Ryo.

-Veras, cuando me convertí en tamer, tuve muchas dificultades para esconder a Guilmon…

-Después de todo era muy grande, Terriermon no causaba esos problemas- menciono Henry.

-Y Renamon podía esconderse por sí misma- agrego Rika.

-Así que por un tiempo escondí a Guilmon aquí- dijo Takato señalando a la casa.

Tras la plática y la señalización, todos miraron curiosos el pequeño edificio, viendo que era verdad lo que decía Googles.

-¿Qué creen que deberíamos hacer? – pregunto Takato.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, tras el cual Henry hablo, no por nada era considerado el serio del grupo.

-Otra expedición al digimundo sería muy riesgosa, y si ellos cruzaran de nuevo, se convertirían en algo parecido a D-Reapper, y esta vez no tendríamos con que luchar.

Todos se quedaron pensando en que podrían hacer para ver a sus amigos Digimon, y fue el mismo Henry quien dio la solución.

-Esperen, tengo una idea.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Podríamos enviarles un mensaje de voz a través de la red, solo déjenme consultarlo con mi papa, y por favor, reunámonos mañana a la misma hora- respondió.

La mayoría se quedo dudando de cómo podría llegar un mensaje de voz por el digimundo, pero no había otra idea, así que todos aceptaron.

-Ah. Por cierto, traigan sus D-Arc consigo. Nos servirán de mucho.

Eso aclaro un poco las dudas, pero aun no había respuesta completa, así que después de eso todos regresaron a sus casas.

Más tarde, en el departamento de la familia Wong

Ya había pasado la hora de la comida, así que ahora podían preguntar.

-Papa, ¿podemos hablar contigo?- dijo Suzie, acompañada de su hermano.

-Sí, díganme- respondió Tao.

-¿Podrías enviar un mensaje de voz al digimundo?- esta vez fue Henry quien hablo.

-Por favor- hablo Suzie en tono de suplica.

-Creo que sí, tengo una idea, pero ¿Por qué me lo dicen ahora?- pregunto curioso Tao

-Takato encontró una puerta al digimundo en la casa de Guilmon- respondió Suzie.

-Y antes de arriesgarnos, sería mejor enviar un mensaje- complemento Henry.

Tao lo pensó por un momento.

-Pensaba tomarme el domingo, pero…- respondió dejando una pausa (de esas de suspenso). De acuerdo, lo hare, pero necesitare los D-Arc de cada uno de sus amigos.

-No te preocupes por eso. Ya me encargue de decirles. Suponía que los usarías.

-Realmente creo que va a ser una copia mía- respondió Tao.

Henry solo pudo reír nerviosamente.

Parque Chuo, domingo en la mañana

-Hola chicos- saludo Tao desde una camioneta.

Todos ya estaban ahí, y contestaron el saludo.

-Vamos, suban, que hay trabajo que hacer- hablo Henry desde la camioneta también.

Subieron, y emprendieron marcha a una empresa, donde trabajaba el señor Wong.

Empresa

-¿Nos podría decir para que van a servir los D-Arcs, señor Wong?- pregunto Kenta.

-Digamos que en sus D-Arc hay una clave que los conecta a su Digimon, lo que servia para darles poder con las cartas o hacerlos evolucionar, lo llamamos Digital ID- respondió.

-¿Cómo un celular?- pregunto Takato.

-Más o menos, solo escaneare sus D-Arc para encontrar su clave de cada Digimon, para luego rastrearla y mandar el mensaje- aclaro.

-¿Y cómo vamos a grabar los mensajes?- pregunto Juri.

-Eso es lo más simple. Los grabamos normalmente, los convertiré en un formato de audio compatible y los mandare a cada uno- respondió Tao.

-¿Y en donde los grabamos?-pregunto Rika.

-Ahí- respondió el señor Wong, señalando a una cabina- me encargare de grabarlos con la mayor calidad posible. Qué bien que me dejaron usar la cabina en domingo, como nadie trabaja… Pero será mejor que piensen en que dejaran en sus mensajes. Por cierto, Yamaki está enterado de esto.

(A partir de aquí son las traducciones tal cual vienen en el CD drama, todo lo anterior es modificación mía)

Mensaje de Henry

Terriermon?

Terriermon, ¿me oyes? Soy yo. Henry

Yamaki-san va a enviar este paquete para mí, y tú eres el único que va a recibirlo. Si no cumple contigo, va a convertirse en un paquete de polvo y desaparecerá. Espero que desde el fondo de mi corazón que esto no sucederá, y puedas escuchar esto.

¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien. Así es Takato y todos los demás. Suzie ha estado llorando todos los días, pero está mejorado. Pero todo el mundo sigue sin ver a todos terriblemente. Incluso a mí...

Mamá ha estado haciendo manjuu. Una vez cada 3 días últimamente. El manjuu que te gustaba. También debe ser...

[risa] Esto es malo, sólo dije que me iba bien!

Creo que el mundo digital está en paz ahora. Nosotros, en el mundo real no podemos ver lo que está pasando en la suya, pero la red ha seguido los progresos realizados desde entonces. Creo que su mundo ha cambiado demasiado.

Estoy estudiando la creación de redes y el derecho de programación que ahora, por lo que puede llegar a ser un investigador como mi papá. Papá y sus amigos, que había creado los Digimon, aún continúan su investigación hoy en día en todo el mundo. Tanto el mundo real y el mundo digital será rápida evolución en este punto.

No hay tal cosa como la eternidad.

Pero, también sé ahora que hay algunas cosas que no cambian. Las veces que estuve contigo, dentro de mí, y mis sentimientos por ti nunca va a cambiar.

Éramos amigos.

El mejor de los amigos. Derecho, Terriermon?

La vez que llegaste al mundo, yo estaba realmente perplejo. No podía creer que un Digimon de un juego podría aparecer en este mundo. Pensé que no era posible, o incluso algo que no debería existir.

Sí... Yo estaba un poco asustado. Entiendes que una parte de mí, ¿no? Ya desde el principio. Que realmente me... no era una persona cuidadosa. Que yo era un cobarde.

Yo no siempre fue así. Y me duele un amigo usando las artes marciales que Cho-sensei me enseñó. A pesar de que sabía que no debería haber utilizado para la lucha, yo no me podía controlar. Daba miedo, sintiendo que había una persona dentro de mí que no era yo.

Es por eso que he aprendido a soportar. Aprendí a aceptar cualquier cosa. Si yo no podía aceptar que en un principio, yo creía que con el tiempo, pude.

"No hay tal cosa como la eternidad." Eso es lo que Cho-sensei me enseñó.

Creo que estaba usando esas palabras como una excusa conveniente.

Cuando llegaste a este mundo cubierto de heridas, todo lo que podía hacer era estar aterrorizado. Para alguien como yo en ese momento, suavemente dijo,

"Momantai".

Siempre me pregunté por qué sabía que era una palabra china. Takato y los demás pensaban que pudiste haber oído eso de mí o de mi papá y recordó que..., pero que no era, era eso.

Yo siempre la había tenido en cuenta. Quiero decir, reía y decía "todos Momantai" el tiempo, así que nunca le pregunté a él.

Pero, cuando me dijiste esas palabras cuando, volviste al mundo digital, que siempre estuvo en mi mente. Yo quería preguntarte... por qué sabía de las palabras "Momantai".

¿Es posible que mientras estabas en el mundo digital, usted oyó mi voz, mientras yo estaba jugando el juego? Yo apenas uso "Momantai normalmente, pero era diferente en el juego. En ese momento no sabía..  
Y sin embargo lo escuchaste

Tal vez sentiste mi presencia aquí. Es por eso que viniste a mi?  
Yo siempre había pensado que era sólo una coincidencia. Pero... si fue a través de tu propia voluntad que usted vino a este mundo... entonces no era una coincidencia en absoluto.

Me eligió como su amigo.

Y... Siempre quise decirte... Estoy agradecido de que lo hayas hecho [suspiro tembloroso]

Terriermon.

Sólo espera.

Debido a que seguramente volveremos a ver algún día.

Momantai.

Mensaje de Takato

Guilmon? Me oyes? ¡Soy yo! Takato.

Ha sido... hace mucho tiempo.

[risa incómoda] Esto es... un poco raro. Recuerdo cosas de cada día. Cosas como jugar, cenar, dormir, correr aventuras y luchar juntos contigo...

Todo el mundo va bien. Papá hace el pan de Guilmon cada día. Es bastante popular. Mamá también habla de ti a veces. Es un gran cambio desde el miedo que tenía de ti la primera vez que te vi.

Uhm... Juri, Rika, Henry, y los otros están todos bien. Si..., si Terriermon y los demás no reciben sus mensajes, por favor díselos ¿de acuerdo? Todo el mundo aquí quiere volver a verlos.

Desde que te fuiste, me encontré una pequeña zona dentro de tu casa. Yo estaba tan feliz.

Después de todo había vuelto, hemos estado actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos hemos vuelto a nuestro estilo de vida normal. Incluso los pueblos que D-Reapper desordeno, regresaron a su estado original, como si hubieran pasado por una máquina del tiempo. Al igual que nada ha cambiado.

Siguen haciendo reportajes en la televisión sobre el incidente a veces, pero son pocos. Realmente parece que nada ha sucedido. Todos van a la escuela o el trabajo, actuando como nunca hubo peligro alguno, y por supuesto, esa es la mejor manera de lidiar con las cosas. Estoy seguro de que están fingiendo porque quieren que no los protejamos, que había combatido el D-Reapper, de una atención innecesaria.

Pero, no quiero pretender que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

¡Ah, oh sí, sobre ese portal! Cuando lo encontré, pensé que nos podría llevar de nuevo con todos, y realmente me entusiasma. Era una zona muy pequeña, así que no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de entrar en el mundo digital o no, pero yo creía que podía ir en algunos años. Preparé mis cosas para poder ir durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Pero entonces, Yamaki-san también encontró que la zona...

Yamaki-san, el señor Wong, y los otros trabajaron duro en un límite de... el mundo real y el mundo digital ... de todos modos, hicieron un cortafuegos para que los humanos no serían capaces de cruzar entre los dos mundos. Yamaki-san también dijo que ese portal se encoge..

Pensaba que Yamaki-san estaba loco, e incluso pensé en insultarlo. Todo lo que podía pensar era en volver a verte, Guilmon. Hice a mis padres que preocuparse, olvidando por completo que pudiera arrastrar a todos en peligro...

Ahora, el lugar donde solías vivir en está completamente rodeado por un muro de hormigón. Me dijeron que la zona ya no estaba allí...

Pero todavía quiero ir al mundo digital! Henry ya ha comenzado la investigación para poder hacer que eso suceda. ¿No es asombroso? Él incluso me dijo que su papá y los otros están trabajando en la transformación de la nave en una forma aún mejor para darnos un viaje seguro... como una especie de buque, supongo.

Es por eso que creo que voy a verte de nuevo. Nosotros también lo creemos, ¿no Guilmon? ¿Quieres verme, ¿verdad? Porque eres el Digimon que he creado!

Realmente me encanta Digimon, pero lo que más me gustaba era mirar a través de la enciclopedia ilustrada Digimon. Me emocioné sólo mirar cómo han evolucionado…

Entonces empecé a pensar en hacer mi propio Digimon. El tipo que más me gustaba era algo que se parecía a Agumon, pero más fuerte que él!

¡Sí! Al principio pensé, que debía hacer a mi Digimon muy fuerte. Todo lo que podía pensar era cómo sería capaz de derrotar al resto de los Digimon con su poder.

Pero era yo el que no era fuerte. Al principio actué como un bebé, pero poco a poco madure. No sólo eso, sino que te llevabas bien con todos los demás y no sólo conmigo.

Cuando te forcé a evolucionar en el digimundo, lo hice muy mal. Cuando te convertiste en Megidramon, yo estaba asustado. Lo que yo estaba más aterrorizado era que era yo quien había hecho eso. Es por eso que cuando volviste a la normalidad, y evolucionamos en Gallantmon, me sentí muy feliz.

Esto me ha hecho pensar en esto últimamente. Guilmon, es cierto que yo era el que te hizo, pero la razón por la que se convirtió en ti es porque... um, bueno... No puedo decir que lo sé muy bien, pero la razón por la que se convirtió en el Guilmon que mejor se adapta es porque...

Mmm, ¿te enteras? ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad? De todos modos, eso significa que soy sólo el que prevé el formulario.

Se me ocurrió la forma. Pensé que sería bueno que realmente existieras. Estoy seguro de que los digignomos fueron los que me concedieron mi deseo. Es por eso que te presentaste ante mí.

Pero como el Digimon que eres, has evolucionado utilizando tu propia fuerza.

No, no estoy decepcionado de que yo fui sólo el planificador del proyecto. Estoy feliz de haber dado incluso una parte en lo que hice! Pero mucho más importante que eso, cuando pienso en ello, mi corazón se llena de esta sensación realmente cálida…

Esa es la forma en la que quiero decir que eres el mejor Digimon.

Es posible que yo haya madurado mucho, pero no he cambiado en absoluto. Pero puede evolucionar también! [risas] Creo que ya me dijiste eso antes.

Así que espera! Lo prometimos mutuamente. No lo olvides, ¿vale?

Definitivamente vamos, definitivamente a ver otra vez. Lo haremos!

Disculpen si lo dejo hasta ahí, pero los diálogos son algo largos, y hay que checar concordancia y eso.

Ya es noche, pero les prometo actualizar pronto.

Porfa dejen reviews, críticas constructivas y opiniones.

**Gracias por leer, y sigan visitando mi fic**


	3. ¡No voy a mandar ningún mensaje!

Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar el fic, pero andaba ocupado con lo de las inscripciones a la prepa y todo eso (bendito sea el sistema mexicano de educación pública XD), y hasta ahora lo pude subir.

Disculpen la demora, pero aquí está el capitulo 3.

**Digimon Tamers**, personajes, artículos **relacionados y demás no son de mi propiedad**, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo, y todos sus relacionados.

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

**Por favor, dejen reviews y críticas constructivas, no les toma mucho tiempo, y es para mejorar esta historia.**

Les recuerdo que aun tengo que poner los mensajes de todos, que son la traducción del CD drama, ya que me servirán para desarrollar la historia.

**Una nueva aventura**

3. ¡No voy a mandar ningún mensaje!

Empresa

Mensaje de Hirokazu

¿Estás bien, Guardromon? Soy Hirokazu! Y no me copies otra vez!

Eh, ¿aun eres Guardromon? Tal vez usted te convertiste en Andromon?

[risa] Creo que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. Mi mama últimamente me fuerza a tomar los exámenes de ingreso, pero eso es simplemente imposible para mí, ¿sabes? Pero, amigo, desde que mi mama volvió a ser joven, ella es demasiado poderosa para mí. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo se mantiene en Kick Boxing , ¿verdad Guardromon? [risas]

Eres una causa perdida, no se puede bromear conmigo? Bueno, no eres el tipo de personaje para decir "Yeaaah, me siento solo, Hirokazu". [risas]

Pero ya sabes, si te has olvidado de mí, voy a patear el trasero! Hehe. Eh, sólo bromeaba.

Supongo que puedo decir ahora que, al principio me quedé diciendo cómo yo quería ser el tamer de un Digimon muy fuerte... pero me gustó Andromon. Él no era un tipo fuerte, pero me agrado su apariencia.

Y después de esa aventura contra Orochimon, me convertí en tamer.

[risas] Siempre fuiste Guardromon cuando estaba contigo! Aun así, fuiste muy fuerte! Cuando vi tu granada de destrucción, pensé que era en serio la cosa más impresionante que he visto en mi vida! Aunque supongo que pudo haber sido este sentimiento, el orgullo de un Tamer? [sonríe]

A pesar de que han pasado muchas cosas... Me divertí.

Pero a veces pienso, que quiero volver con Guardromon de nuevo!

Fuimos el mejor equipo, ¿no? Incluso amigos! Apostaría que con mis habilidades podrías evolucionar! Eso será impresionante!

Está bien, está decidido! Definitivamente vamos a ir! Asegúrate de evolucionar, porque yo también lo hare.

Mensaje de Kenta

Hola, MarineAngemon. Soy Kenta. ¿Cómo estás?

¿Cómo van las cosas en el mundo digital? Deben ser duras allí, pero desde que estabas en tu último nivel, estoy seguro de que están bien.

Aunque estoy un poco preocupado. Han pasado muchos días desde que se fueron, y no quiero que te olvides de mí.

Creo que fue porque me alegre de convertirme en tu Tamer. Durante las veces que estuve contigo, fue… muy divertido... Así que...

(Arrugando un papel)

Um... Escribí una carta, pero voy a dejar de leerla. Soy bueno escribiendo, pero... Siento que no es la forma correcta de hacer esto.

Um, así que... esto puede salir mal, pero... Voy a hablar sin una composición escrita.

Tú no hablas como los otros digimon, así que yo estaba confundido en un principio. Pensé que, si no pueden comunicarse unos con otros, ¿cómo puedo hacer algo?

Pero esos "pupu" y "pipuu 'de los tuyos... Yo estaba de algún modo capaz de comprender lo que significaban. Es extraño para mí también, pero yo sólo sabía lo que me querías decir. Yo estaba muy feliz entonces.

Incluso las cosas que hablé con usted acerca de... tal vez no con todos ellos, pero fueron capaces de entenderme.

Eres pequeño, y no te ves fuerte como los demás, pero me pareció bastante interesante que a pesar de eso estuvieras en último nivel.

No parecías muy fuerte... pero había una increíble cantidad de poder que podrían proteger a todo el mundo. Al final, tú salvaste a todos de D-Reapper. Eso me hizo tan feliz! Cada vez que me siento inútil, me acuerdo de ese momento.

Así que... Realmente quiero volver a verte…

Mensaje de Suzie

Esto es un poco raro. ¿Cómo puedo hablar cuando no hay nadie en la otra línea para hablar con? Pero ahora recuerdo que esto no es un teléfono.

Lopmon, ¿cómo estás? No estarás aún diciendo cosas complicadas, verdad? Te enseñé a hablar mejor, así que arréglalo, ¿vale?

Jugué mucho con Terriermon, pero no tanto contigo, Lopmon. La próxima vez que nos veamos, voy a jugar contigo hasta que acabemos cansados! Jugar juntos es una tarea importante para un tamer también! [risas]

Pero no soy la única que quiere ver a su compañero…

Estás solo, o a la derecha está Terriermon? ¿Estás llorando porque yo no estoy para jugar contigo más?

Pero estoy segura de que ustedes dos son hermanos, y Lopmon Terriermon, así que no se peleen y llévense bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Mensaje de Ryo

Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Esto es un mensaje de voz que mando el señor Wong. Afortunadamente, yo estaba en camino hasta aquí desde el norte de Kyushuu, así que tuve suerte de enterarme.

Si. Todavía estoy luchando en los torneos de cartas. ¿Por qué? Ni yo siquiera sé por qué. Todos mis rivales son más jóvenes que yo. Aunque últimamente están mejorando su nivel de juego. Uno de estos días voy a cambiar de juego.

No sé cómo voy a ser como un adulto. Eso es lo que he estado pensando últimamente.

¿Te acuerdas de cuando apareciste por primera vez delante de mí? Fue en una competición hace dos años, en la noche de la final. Esa en que conocí a Rika. [risas]. Yo estaba en mi camino de regreso al hotel. Era ya de noche, y mientras caminaba por la calle principal, un campo digital apareció allí. En ese entonces, yo no sabía lo que era. Y tú me llamaste.

Pensé que estaba soñando. Quiero decir, un Digimon real había aparecido ante mis ojos y me hablaba.

Te irritabas mucho por tu incapacidad de evolucionar, por lo que decías que necesitabas un tamer. Decidí de inmediato ir contigo al Digimundo. [risas] yo ni siquiera considere entonces se preocuparon de mi desaparición.

No eras muy hablador, pero creo que nuestra relación como Tamer y Digimon eran muy buena, más allá de los combates

Cyberdramon... ¿Cómo estás?

Estoy preocupado por ti.

Buscabas enemigos que realmente fueran un reto para ti, y fue por eso que  
juntos evolucionamos a Justimon... pero esa fuerza no existe sólo para aplastar al enemigo.

Pero tú buscabas un oponente, más fuerte incluso que las 4 Bestias Sagradas, pero… creo que el enemigo que tanto buscabas, estaba cerca de ti.

Sí. Dentro de ti.

Si todavía estás dando vueltas y buscando oponentes fuertes, quiero que escuches esto.

Para obtener la verdadera fuerza de la manera correcta, tú debes derrotar a tu enemigo verdadero - el ser escondido dentro de su corazón. Y cuando lo hagas, podrás evolucionar a tu último nivel, sin mí.

Espera que nos vuelvamos a ver.

(Lo siguiente sucede en el CD drama, pero lo modificare para la trama)

Rika estaba tarareando la canción de Yuuhi no Yakusoku…

_-Zutto zutto issho ni iru to ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne…_

-Hola Rika- saludo Ryo amistosamente.

-Ah, hola Ryo- contesto ella, tras quitarse sus audífonos.

-Hay un torneo de exhibición, quieres venir?- pregunto con curiosidad

-No- contesto la pelirroja secamente

-Veo que aun no cambias totalmente, aun tienes parte de esa personalidad fría y directa…

-Quieres dejar de hablar de los viejos tiempos?-pregunto ella sarcásticamente.

-No te haría daño ser un poco más amable- le dijo él, en franco tono de consejo.

-Ve al grano de una buena vez.

-Ya pensaste lo que le dirás a Renamon?

La cuestionada se quedo callada un breve momento…

-De hecho, estoy empezando a pensar en que esto no es una buena idea- respondió con duda.

-A que te refieres?-dijo Ryo, curioso de la respuesta.

-Era necesario que ellos se separaran de nosotros, y sería mejor que no hiciera esto…

-Pero todos están participando, Piensas como se va a sentir tu camarada cuando sea la única que no tenga un mensaje?- respondió Ryo, en tono de cuestionamiento.

-Eso no te importa!- respondió ella gritando.

-Pero…

-Déjame!- tras lo cual la pelirroja salió corriendo de la sala.

Tras este capítulo, solo faltarían 2 mensajes (Juri, aunque no tenga compañero; y Rika, si es que la dejo, jeje)

Quise darle un poquito de protagonismo a Ryo y Rika (quienes a pesar de que como pareja no me agradan mucho), ya que me parecía injusto que me enfocara en una sola pareja (fans del Ryoki, no me intenten matar XD)

Como avance la trama, se irán dando cuenta cómo voy a dejar a los personajes, pero para eso falta algo (será como eso del cap5), donde también empezara el suspenso.

Recuerden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas

**Gracias por leer, y sigan visitando mi fic**


	4. Los mensajes de las Tamers

Afortunadamente tuve algo de suerte hoy, así que aprovecho de una buena vez para subir el cap4 de mi fic.

Me agradaría subir el cap5 antes del domingo (pienso aprovechar los fines de semana), pero gracias al bendito sistema mexicano, el sábado tendré que ir a presentar un examen de diagnostico (antes de mi cumple, el domingo!)

Por cierto, el que habla entre paréntesis es mi inner, (hola a todos n.n), puede que empiece a aparecer frecuentemente.

**Digimon Tamers**, personajes, artículos **relacionados y demás no son de mi propiedad**, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo, y todos sus relacionados.

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

**Por favor, dejen reviews y críticas constructivas, no les toma mucho tiempo, y es para conocer sus opiniones y mejorar esta historia.**

En este cap únicamente la plática entre Juri y Takato, los mensajes y la conversación en el parque son tomados y adaptados del CD drama (lo demás viene de nuestra loca mente)

**Una nueva aventura**

4. Los mensajes de las Tamers.

Subterráneo de Shinjuku

Dos jóvenes venían sentados, platicando…

-Tus padres fueron muy buenos en dejarte salir- menciono el castaño de googles.

-También ayudo un poco que tú me ayudaras- respondió Kato.

-Eh…, pues no fue nada- dijo Takato con nerviosismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Guau!- hablo Juri, o mejor dicho su marioneta de perrito.

-Ah!- respondió sobresaltado el chico, dándose un ligero golpe con el vidrio del tren.

Juri rio un poco- Veo que aun sigues siendo el mismo Takato que conocí.

-Oye, que quieres decir?- respondió el castaño con enojo.

-Vamos, es broma. Por que no mejor me dices para que me invitaste a salir?- dijo Juri con cierta curiosidad natural.

El de googles no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo, tras el cual hablo:

-Ah. Una idea que se le ocurrió a Henry. Mandar mensajes de voz a nuestros camaradas a través de la red, y usando nuestros D-Arcs. Supongo que también querrás hacerlo, no?

-Pero… no tengo a quien mandárselo- respondió Kato con tristeza.

A pesar de que ya hacía tiempo de aquel incidente, para la chica aun era doloroso recordar la muerte de Leomon.

-Discúlpame Juri…

-No hay problema- dijo ella sonriente.

-Aunque si tienes a quien mandarle un mensaje?- dijo el castaño con intriga.

-Pero a quien?- dijo Juri sorprendida.

-A Calumon. Al final el se convirtió en tu compañero, e incluso te ayudo a salir de D-Reapper.

-Pero como le mandare el mensaje, si él no tenía un Tamer con D-Arc?

-Te aseguro que todos ellos están juntos, el mensaje le va a llegar seguro- dijo el de googles con seguridad.

-De acuerdo. Lo hare- respondió Juri.

-Ah, que rápido fue el viaje, nosotros bajamos aquí- dijo Takato.

Tras lo cual bajaron del tren, encaminándose a la empresa donde se grababan los mensajes.

Mensaje de Juri

Calumon... ¿te acuerdas de mi voz? Soy Juri.

Sabías que... que siempre me has estado molestando. Mientras yo estaba deprimida y convencida de que nadie podría evitar la maldad de su destino, te quedaste a mi lado todo el tiempo y me ayudaste. Me molestaba que yo no pudiera darte las gracias por ello.

Al principio, trataste de llevarte bien con los otros, pero no funcionó y te quedabas solito. No podías ser tan amable, no debías. Es por eso que te quedaste solo.

Pero... Fuiste capaz de cambiar tu propio destino.

Eres realmente increíble.

Supongo que debería aprender eso de ti.

Cuando D-Reapper me uso.. no recuerdo mucho desde ahí.

Después me entere que él me llevo hasta mi casa, en Matsumoto, y estaba muy preocupado por mí, e incluso me saco de esa burbuja que ataco Shinjuku.

Pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Ojala que sigas siendo ese tierno digimon que conocí…

[suspiro entrecortado]

Supongo que también estas ahí..

No, Ipmon?

Enserio, te perdono.

Supongo que después de eso, trataste de enmendar tu error.

Creo recordar que te vi cuando estaba atrapada en D-Reapper, Belzeemon, me ayudaste a salir de ahí…

Realmente pareciera que fui la más débil del grupo…

[suspira]

Asegúrate de llevarte bien con todos.

Supongo que vamos a vernos otra vez. Voy a tratar de contactar con Ai y Makoto, seguro que quieren verte.

Nos vemos!

Mientras tanto, en la sala de la empresa…

Takato andaba paseando, conociendo las instalaciones (que eran de alto nivel) donde estaban grabando los mensajes; después de todo no todos los días se conoce un lugar así.

Por ahí encontró una cara conocida…

-Hola Rika- saludo alegremente el castaño.

-Que es lo que quieres googles?- le respondió la pelirroja, visiblemente enfadada.

-Puedo sentarme?-le pregunto el chico (con el propósito de no salir lastimado por una furia que el aun no sabía).

-De acuerdo, hazlo- respondió exasperada la chica.

Takato se sentó, y después de un incomodo silencio, saco una pregunta para hacerle la plática a su amiga.

-Ya has enviado tu mensaje?-pregunto el curioso.

Rika le mostro una evidente cara de enojo, tras lo cual Takato supo que había pasado.

-Solo te pones así cuando te peleas con Ryo- menciono el de googles.

-No menciones a _Sawayaka Kousen!_- grito la pelirroja.

(Nota: _Sawayaka Kousen_ es el apodo que usa Rika con Ryo, y significaría algo como ''chico jovial'' en referencia a como describe Rika a Ryo: de donde viene tanta jovialidad… es molesta).

Hubo un silencio incomodo…

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo- se aventuro a hablar Takato.

-Creo que tienes razón. Renamon se sentiría mal si fuera la única sin recibir mensaje…- dijo Rika meditando.

-Supongo que sí- dijo el castaño, con una inocencia sarcástica.

Rika frunció el ceño, la habían vuelto hacer enojar…

-Que insinúas googles?- dijo la pelirroja amenazante.

-Nada- respondió el chico, antes de salir golpeado o algo así.

-Gracias- dijo ella más calmada.

-Que bien que vinieras- respondió el con alegría.

-No te lo dije a ti!- dijo ella, visiblemente nerviosa.

Takato estaba muy sorprendido…

-Tengo que irme…- y la pelirroja salió corriendo (como cuando quieres evitar una plática de cuando haces algo tonto en ''esos casos'')al estudio donde grababan.

Mensaje de Rika

Hola Renamon. Soy Rika.

Pero... eres horrible.

Sé que no es tu culpa. Pero realmente... eso fue horrible. Te empezaste a hacer pequeña, y regresaste al digimundo, aun cuando te despediste…

Discúlpame si estoy siendo muy ruda…

El tiempo pasa muy despacio. Me empezaba a desesperar. Extraño todas esas aventuras…

Esas peleas, cuando mi vida se puso en peligro en numerosas ocasiones... Para ser honesta, no me siento segura de que quiero hacer. Pero... entonces... qué debería hacer? Ya ni siquiera me agrada jugar a las cartas. Se vuelve aburrido ganarle a todos, menos a Takato, Henry o Ryo. Al menos ellos son menos predecibles que Hirokazu o Kenta… Siempre intentan ganarme…

Últimamente, he estado bastante bien con la abuela...

Y mamá... Todavía es un poco extraño, aunque. No es que no me guste... Creo que...

Quizás esto parezca extraño, viniendo de mí, pero... no sé porque ambas nos aceptamos como camaradas cuando nos conocimos…

Pero, después de permanecer juntos todo este tiempo, e ir al digimundo…

Recuerdo cuando nos convertimos en Sakuyamon, fue una sensación cálida que me rodeo…

De hecho, creo que hay algo por aquí que me está recordando esta sensación…

(risa nerviosa)

Eras como la hermana que siempre quise. Extraño, ¿no? [risas]

Nos parecíamos mucho, y es por eso que quisiera hablar más contigo…

Gracias a ti, me di cuenta de lo que mi verdadero yo quería decir, así como las cosas que realmente quería.

Estoy seguro de que, ahora... Puedo ser mucho más honesta conmigo misma.

Cuando nos separamos, me sentía confusa, no tenía ninguna esperanza de que nos volviéramos a ver…

Me sentía tan frustrada conmigo misma después de eso. Es un poco lamentable.

Ni siquiera que es lo que quiero en el futuro…

La persona que soy ahora... No me agrado.

¿Qué debería hacer...?

Supongo que me tendré que ir acostumbrando, después de todo no creo que salga mal…

Pero ahora estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver!

Más tarde, en el parque Chuo…

-Bueno chicos, ahora yo me encargo de hacerles llegar sus mensajes a sus digimon- hablo Tao desde la camioneta que los había recogido.

-Se lo encargamos señor Wong- dijo Juri.

-Hasta luego chicos- dijo el señor Wong mientras arrancaba la camioneta.

-Espero que los mensajes lleguen- dijo Takato dudoso.

-Claro que llegaran- menciono Rika muy segura.

Takato y Ryo se quedaron asombrados.

-Supongo que has cambiado desde ayer, eh?- dijo Ryo.

-Solo soy yo- respondió la pelirroja-. Aunque he de admitir que me ayudaron ustedes 2- refiriéndose a Takato y Ryo.

Tras lo cual, abrazo a los 2, y los demás no cabían en su asombro (después de todo, incluso la Rika de antes le hubiera dado una buena regañiza a la actual).

-Oye hermanito, vayamos todos a la feria- dijo Suzie alegremente. (Es que había una feria instalada en el parque, jeje)

-Pero todos deben tener planes para hoy- dijo Henry muy serio.

-No importa- hablo Juri-, después de todo ha pasado algo de tiempo que no hacemos más que jugar cartas y hablar. Suena bien.

-Pero ir allá, eso es de niños. Nosotros ya casi pasamos a 5to- menciono Makino.

(A este punto de la historia, les falta un mes para acabar 4to).

-Rika… pensé que habías cambiado…- menciono Takato (con tono de cuando repites algo y te desesperas).

-De acuerdo, iré- dijo la pelirroja.

-Pues en marcha- grito Suzie.

Ahora quise darle protagonismo al Takuri, pero les vuelvo a decir que no van a quedar así las parejas (y no nos maten!).

Pero creo que ya deberían ver cuál va a ser una de las parejas principales.

Aquí acaba lo que use del CD drama; desde el cap5 será enteramente de mis ideas.

Recuerden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas

**Gracias por leer, y sigan visitando mi fic**


	5. Misterio

Me dio algo de tiempo a subir el cap5, y viendo los reviews, dejare unas notas:

1. Gracias por los 4 reviews anónimos (aunque creo que son de la misma persona…), y agradezco que no me maten por lo de las parejas n.n

2. Lo del CD drama, para los que no saben muy bien, es un tipo de continuación de alguna serie; que es una banda sonora, pero sigue en la línea de tiempo. Fue por eso que quise incorporarlo a la línea de mi fic, porque en un futuro influirá, aunque no mucho. Así venían los mensajes. (Así que no me maten! XD)

Entonces desde aquí si pueden criticar mis ideas.

Ya no digo más, porque sería hacer spoilers; así que les dejo el capitulo 5.

O-O-O-O-O

**Digimon Tamers**, personajes, artículos **relacionados y demás no son de mi propiedad**, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo, y todos sus relacionados.

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

**Por favor, dejen reviews y críticas constructivas, no les toma mucho tiempo, y es para conocer sus opiniones y mejorar esta historia.**

O-O-O-O-O

**Una nueva aventura**

5. Misterio

Tras aquella reunión donde habían grabado unos mensajes de voz para sus camaradas en el Digimundo, los chicos se fueron a una feria, instalada en el parque Chuo, debido a una fiesta regional de Shinjuku; aprovechando que hacía tiempo que solo jugaban en el parque, no estaría tan mal romper la rutina.

Era una de las típicas ferias con juegos mecánicos, aunque se podía advertir la gran calidad de sus juegos; y una que otra curiosidad típica en estos eventos.

-Supongo que iré con mi hermana a ver a que juego quiere ir- hablo Henry mientras era jalado por su hermana a un juego de pesca.

-Pues yo solo iré a pasear un rato- dijo Hirokazu con las manos en su cuello, y se dio la vuelta.

-Y yo a buscar algo de comer- dijo Kenta mientras corría.

Entonces quedaron Juri, Takato, Rika y Ryo. Aunque los chicos esperaban aprovechar el momento, fueron las chicas quienes les pidieron que fueran en grupo a ver la feria; tras lo cual aceptaron resignados.

Anduvieron vagando unos minutos, antes de encontrar una pequeña montaña rusa, a la cual los chicos querían subirse…

-De acuerdo, nos subiremos, pero solo una vez- dijo Juri, un tanto asustada.

-Vamos Juri, esto no es tan malo, hasta le vas a agarrar el gusto- menciono Rika muy segura.

-Pues iremos por los boletos- mencionaron Takato y Ryo al mismo tiempo.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo tras que fueran; así que se encaminaron a las entradas del vagón de aquel juego para asegurar lugares.

Al bajar el vagón, se encaminaron a los asientos…

-Oye Juri, aquí hay lugar- gritaba Takato mientras movía las manos, quien ya estaba sentado.

Pero fue su otra amiga la que se sentó con el…

-Eh Rika, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ingenuamente el de googles.

-¿Acaso te molesta?- le dijo desafiante.

-No, claro que no- respondió resignado.

_Ahora tendré que buscar otro juego…-_ suspiro él para sus adentros.

-¿Qué no te ibas a subir con Ryo?-pregunto curioso el castaño.

-Ese tonto…- bufo la pelirroja-. Que ni crea que por estar en un juego mecánico lo voy a abrazar por ''miedo''. Mejor que ni se haga falsas esperanzas.

Como a 5 metros de ahí, en el mismo juego…

-_No veo a Takato…-_ pensaba Juri, quien prefirió sentarse y esperar que su amigo la encontrara.

-¿No te molesta que me siente aquí?- pregunto Ryo amablemente.

-Claro que no, pero… ¿Dónde dejaste a Rika?- pregunto melosamente Juri.

-Pues no me dejo subirme con ella...- respondió Ryo decepcionado.

Tras subirse unas 3 veces al juego, aprovechando la oferta de los boletos (incluso Juri, a quien le agrado mucho el juego), bajaron, dedicándose a dar una vuelta para encontrar alguna golosina, pues ya les empezaba a afectar el hambre.

A la distancia se distinguió una cabellera rubia, tras lo cual Rika se quedo anonadada, buscando aquel peculiar color de cabello, a sabiendas de que podía ser…

Se arranco a correr, mientras sus amigos la veían extrañadas, pero era mejor averiguar que le pasaba.

-Oye, ¿tras quien vas?- grito Takato, quien ya la había alcanzado.

-Parece que tras alguien conocido- le respondió la pelirroja.

Dieron un par de vueltas, y esquivaron a varios obstáculos, pero cuando menos lo esperaban, se toparon con alguien del grupo.

-Oye, fíjate por donde…. ¿Takato?- dijo Hirokazu sorprendido.

-No importa- dijo el aludido mientras se paraba-. ¿Aun la ves Rika?

-Solo sígueme y ya- le grito la pelirroja, quien seguía corriendo.

-Ayúdanos Hirokazu, solo sígueme- le grito Juri mientras movía las manos.

Siguieron corriendo, pero tras unas vueltas, llegaron a un lugar que habían visitado en la mañana.

-¿Me puedes decir por qué sales corriendo así nada mas?- pregunto Ryo, tras recuperar el aliento después de semejante carrera.

-Tras alguien que creo que nos podría dar datos sobre nuestros amigos digitales- respondió molesta la de los ojos violetas.

-Pero a quien te refieres ¿eh?- pregunto Juri.

O-O-O-O-O

Digimundo, 7ª capa

Aquel grupo de peculiares digimon, se encontraban vagando a través de las amplias llanuras, uno de los tantos lugares de aquel peculiar mundo.

Y ya que no había mucho que hacer por esos rumbos, decidieron hacer una pequeña pelea, pero sin llegar a sobrepasarse.

Los que peleaban eran Terriermon y Lopmon, siendo ambos muy habilidosos con sus ataques, pero para aumentar la emoción, evolucionaron a sus niveles adultos, es decir, Gargomon y Turueimon.

Mientras tanto, Guilmon observaba sentado atentamente, y los demás solo se ocupaban de ver si ocurría algo de más relevancia.

Los 2 orejones decidieron dar un descanso, volviendo a su forma de novato, y se acercaron a sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal hemos estado?- preguntaba respetuosamente Lopmon.

-Aunque he de decir que estaban parejos, no se esforzaban más. Me aburrí y mejor me acosté- contesto Renamon seriamente.

-Oye, ¿qué te crees?- contesto Terriermon, empezando a sentirse menospreciado.

-No importa orejón, ¿Qué tal si peleas conmigo?- menciono Ipmon retadoramente.

-Acepto, hace tiempo que querías pelear conmigo, ¿no?- contesto seguro Terriermon.

Pero antes de que pudieran empezar con el combate, una especie de esfera de luz llego y se quedo cerca de aquellos digimons.

-¿Qué podrá ser?- pregunto curioso Guilmon.

-Sera mejor no acercarse mientras no sepamos que es- contesto Guardromon.

Así se quedaron varios minutos, quietos. Pero de repente, de aquella misteriosa esfera de luz, empezaron a surgir varias líneas, que seguían a cada uno del grupo…

O-O-O-O-O

Parque Chuo, aproximadamente las 7 de la tarde, viernes.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían enviado aquellos mensajes. Y aunque eso era poco tiempo, ninguno de los tamers podían negar que se encontraran, al menos, un poco preocupados sobre si les habían llegado aquellos mensajes.

La mayoría suponía que la reunión de aquel día era para comentar eso, pero era muy distinto.

-¿Me pregunto si el mensaje de voz les habrá llegado?- se cuestionaba Kenta dudosamente, mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Hubo un pequeño silencio…

-Por eso no me preocupo- hablo el de los googles-. Pero hay otra cosa que me inquieta…

-Veo que no soy la única- menciono Rika-. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?- se cuestiono.

-¿Damos una vuelta?- pregunto Ryo-. A lo mejor así despejamos las dudas.

Todos aceptaron, y se encaminaron a una de las plazas del parque. Pero al poco andar, vieron algo que en estas circunstancias era muy raro. Un campo digital. ¿Qué rayos podía hacer ahí? Era ilógico que uno existiera, si se suponía que las fronteras ente el Mundo Humano y el Digital las había sellado el Equipo Salvaje.

Antes de que ellos pensaran en entrar, la niebla se extendió, rodeándolos por completo.

-Parece que otra vez tengo suerte…-dijo una voz no muy conocida.

-¡Déjate ver!- grito Henry.

O-O-O-O-O

Digimundo, 5ª capa, en alguna cueva oscura.

Solo se alcanzaban a ver unos resplandores azul metálico de aquella extraña y oscura cueva, de la que se oían unos murmullos…

-¿Todos están ocupados, verdad?- dijo una voz un tanto grave.

-Así es mi señor- respondió la figura del resplandor metálico.

-Pues es el momento para empezar…

O-O-O-O-O

Ya empieza el misterio, pero creo que sabrán quien es la que aparece de nuevo, ¿no? Pero aun falta para la acción, así que no se desesperen, y empiezo a dejar indicios de la pareja principal.

Pero quienes son esas 2 personas misteriosas. Aun no lo defino. Así que me retiro a pensar en los siguientes capítulos.

Recuerden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas

**Gracias por leer, y sigan visitando mi fic**


	6. Realizacion

Por fin me dio algo de tiempo a subir el capitulo 6, después de un bloqueo por sobrecarga de trabajo, y caminar mucho buscando un libro, pero al fin hay un momento de descanso que debo aprovechar.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, en especial de dark ice-girl, otra escritora de fanfic de Digimon Tamers, y les recomiendo leer su fic (es extraño que promocione otros fics, jeje XD); así que promocionen el mío!

O-O-O-O-O

**Digimon Tamers**, personajes, artículos **relacionados y demás no son de mi propiedad**, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo, y todos sus relacionados.

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

**Por favor, dejen reviews y críticas constructivas, no les toma mucho tiempo, y es para conocer sus opiniones y mejorar esta historia.**

O-O-O-O-O

**Una nueva aventura**

6. Realización

Despertó. O al menos lo suficiente como para sentirse de nuevo en su cuarto. Pero aquella sensación le era tan familiar, después de todo había pasado algo de tiempo en aquel lugar inexplorado en ese entonces, e incluso llegando a adaptarse.

Se oyó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose…

-Oh, no pensaba que ya estarías despierto-hablo el padre del chico.

-Es que ya no tenía más sueño, jeje- se excuso Ryo.

-Recuerda que hoy es tu ceremonia de graduación de 4º año- le dijo su padre.

-Claro que no lo olvide- respondió.

-Entonces arréglate de una vez, aun tienes tiempo- le aconsejo su padre-. Voy a preparar el desayuno.

-Gracias.

Se encamino al baño, A pesar de que su casa era pequeña, de hecho casi como un departamento, tenia lo funcional, acompañado de un cierto toque modernista.

Entro a la ducha y abrió la llave. El agua le ayudaría a pensar ciertas cosas que últimamente tenía en mente.

Le había sido complicado volver a adaptarse al mundo humano, aunque después de unos meses ya había rehecho su vida. A pesar de que él quisiera haber empezado a trabajar, su padre le había convencido de seguir su educación. Aunque debido a lo avanzado que estaba el curso, pudo estudiar por sí mismo, y presento exámenes para demostrar que estaba al nivel. Y de hecho, fue asignado al grupo de Henry (recuerden que él estaba en la 1ª clase de 4º, y Takato, Juri, Hirokazu y Kenta en la 2ª).

El agua caliente por fin salió, y el chico empezó a desvestiré para empezar a bañarse (chicas, no babeen o algo parecido XD).

Algo que tenia bien presente era su relación que tenia con Rika. El tenia bien claro que quería algo con ella, pero empezaba a entender que, por alguna tontería (que entonces hizo inconscientemente), y empezaba a sospechar cual era, que su amiga y rival no tomaba en serio sus coqueteos.

De hecho empezaba a pensar que otro de sus amigos estaba dándole pelea y sin que él lo supiera. Pero sería mejor ver cómo es que se desenvolvían las cosas, y mientras no se le adelantaran, debía aprovechar.

Termino de bañarse, y salió a vestirse para desayunar, y llegar con tiempo a la ceremonia.

O-O-O-O-O

Primaria de Shinjuku, 9 am.

A pesar del ambiente que rodea una escuela, la escena era digna de verse. Los alumnos de ese plantel que ese día concluirían su educación primaria, estaban tan nostálgicos de dejar esa escuela que tantos recuerdos y alegrías les hubieran dado.

No tan notorio como estos chicos, estaban los demás de la población escolar de aquel plantel, y eso incluia a los tamers, quienes al siguiente año serian de los mayores de la escuela; y no por nada era una generación de la que los maestros tenían altas expectativas, después de todo esos chicos habían salvado al mundo.

Estaba aquel grupo platicando cuando llego una persona que había sido invitada a aquella ceremonia…

-Discúlpenme por llegar a esta hora, pero la ceremonia de mi escuela se alargo- hablo la de los ojos violetas, quien se había cambiado su uniforme por su atuendo habitual, pero con la playera del corazón unido.

-No importa, la ceremonia aun no empieza- dijo Henry.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Ryo?-pregunto Hirokazu.

-No lo he visto aun- respondió Takato-. Como vive un poco lejos, a lo mejor se tardo.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…- menciono Rika.

-Hola amigos- hablo Ryo para dar noticia de su llegada.

-¿No deberías llegar más temprano?-le cuestiono la pelirroja

-Vamos, solo fueron unos minutos- le respondió Ryo.

Se oyó un sonido de alguien probando un micrófono…

-Sera mejor ir a nuestros lugares- menciono Henry- La plática será para más tarde.

La ceremonia de clausura empezó. Vinieron los típicos discursos de agradecimiento, y una que otra composición, que por poco ponía a dormir al alumnado (es que a mi esas ceremonias se me hacen muy aburridas, jeje). Y tras este protocolo, la entrega de reconocimientos a los alumnos destacados; y finalmente la despedida de los que salían.

Tras la conclusión de aquella ceremonia, el grupo de los tamers decidió reunirse más tarde en el parque Chuo, para decidir como celebrarían el inicio de unas vacaciones que les sabían a gloria (o díganme que no después de estudiar y salvar el mundo…).

Parque Chuo, 5 pm

-¿Qué tal en mi departamento?- sugirió Henry.

-¿Seguro?- le cuestiono Ryo.

-Mientras no armen un relajo…- menciono el peli azul.

-Entonces descartado- suspiro resignado el castaño de los googles.

-¿Mi departamento?- sugirió Ryo.

-¡De acuerdo!- gritaron todos.

-O-O ¿Por qué la decisión unánime?- pregunto el Akiyama.

-Es que ahí podemos armar todo un relajo y nadie se queja- contesto Rika.

-Pues ya que…-dijo resignado Ryo-. ¡Nada más no vayan de gorrones!

-De acuerdo, cada uno llevara algo- le respondió Takato.

-Pues allá nos vemos- dijo el ahora ''anfitrión de la fiesta''.

Dicho esto, todo el grupo se disperso para ir a prepararse.

Por la casa de Ryo, como las 8 de la noche…

-Chicos, les tengo una mala noticia…- suspiro Akiyama.

Se hizo un silencio abismal…

-No vamos a poder hacer la fiesta…

Tiempo para digerir la noticia…

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Lo siento, pero cuando se lo dije a mi padre, puso el grito en el cielo, me dijo que no, y ya no recuerdo que más…-respondió.

-Claro, típico de ti _Sawayaka Kousen_- maldijo la pelirroja.

-Discúlpenme, será para otra ocasión…- respondió el afectado.

-Pues será mejor irnos… - dijo Juri.

-Lo menos que puedo hacer es acompañarlos a sus casas…- dijo Ryo con intención de disculparse por su falta de previsión.

Y se encaminaron a la estación del tren más cercana.

Otra vez el parque Chuo…

-Realmente me pregunto si nos vas a acompañar a todos…- hablo Rika con evidente sarcasmo.

-Pues ya hice algo con acompañarlos hasta aqui ¿no?- le respondió Ryo, un tanto molesto.

Se oyó un sonido, acompañado de un resplandor…

-¿Por qué el D-Arc está reaccionando?- se cuestiono Takato mientras sacaba el aparato.

-Solo responde a señales de digimons- respondió apresurado Kenta-

-Entonces…- dijo Juri.

-Solo corran a donde está la señal y ya- les grito Rika, quien ya había empezado a correr.

-_Contigo no hay remedio_- pensó Ryo, e hizo una seña para que todos los demás lo siguieran.

No después de mucho andar, llegaron a un sitio, que aunque no tan conocido, les era muy significativo… la fuente por donde cruzaron después de llegar del Mundo Digital.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos…?- pregunto Hirokazu.

-Tengo una idea…- menciono Takato, tras lo cual empuño su D-Arc al frente, del cual salió una luz.

Todos los demás siguieron su idea, y no mucho tiempo después, una especie de luz acompañada de unos parpadeos apareció, de la cual se veían unas sombras…

Cruzaron…

De verdad, eran ellos. Habían vuelto tal como lo habían prometido…

O-O-O-O-O

Pues de seguro que los deje picados con la historia, después de todo yo ya actualice, jeje…

Sin más que decir, me retiro a continuar con mis tareas y a pensar la trama más detalladamente.

PD: ojala tuviera los recursos para hacer un opening, porque un día se me ocurrió una idea buenísima…

Recuerden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas

**Gracias por leer, y sigan visitando mi fic**


	7. Los hechos tienen consecuencias

Disculpen por no haber actualizado en algo de tiempo, pero la escuela me ha tenido muy ocupado, y antes de tardar más, decidí usar el mega-puente del Bicentenario de la Independencia de México (eso demuestra la capacidad del gobierno Mexicano…).

Agradezco mucho el review de Escritor Fantasma, quien también es escritor de Digimon Tamers.

Sin más que decir, he aquí el cap7 del fic.

**Digimon Tamers**, personajes, artículos **relacionados y demás no son de mi propiedad**, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo, y todos sus relacionados.

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

**Por favor, dejen reviews y críticas constructivas, no les toma mucho tiempo, y es para conocer sus opiniones y mejorar esta historia.**

**Una nueva aventura**

7. Los hechos tienen consecuencias.

Aunque solo fueron unos cuantos meses los que se habían ido, era extraño que anhelaran tanto su regreso. Tal vez fue porque sus lazos se hicieron muy fuertes a pesar del corto tiempo de sus aventuras, y en aquellos mensajes expresaron su más grande deseo.

Pero al final de cuentas, ellos estaban de vuelta. No importaba como fue que lo lograron ni ninguna otra cosa. Lo único que importaba en ese instante era volver a estar con ellos.

Aquella extraña puerta se desvaneció. Y por fin cruzaron. Estaban de vuelta en el mundo de los humanos.

-¡Hola a todos!-grito animadamente Terriermon.

-Bienvenido- le dijo su tamer, quien lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Y dónde está Lopmon?- le pregunto curiosamente Suzie.

-No lo sé…. venia conmigo- le respondió.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está MarineAngemon?-gritaba exaltadamente Kenta.

-Shhh. Por favor guarda silencio-susurraba Lopmon, casi a modo de suplica.

-¿Qué te dije de hablar de ese modo?-le dijo Suzie.

Después de haber intercambiado los típicos saludos y preguntas de donde estaba el compañero de cada uno, vino una pregunta casi obligada.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron hasta aquí?-pregunto Takato.

-Una bolita luminosa nos dijo que nos querían volver a ver-respondió Guilmon.

-¿Bolita luminosa?-se cuestiono intrigado el castaño.

-Era algo que nos mando sus voces- respondió Renamon.

-Entonces fue el paquete de datos que enviamos al Digimundo- supuso Henry.

-Pero si la otra vez cruzamos con el Arca, ¿Cómo cruzaron ustedes?- pregunto Ryo.

-El señor Azulongmon y Zhuqiaomon lograron abrir un portal- respondió Lopmon, quien ya era abrazado por Suzie.

-Pues lo importante es que ya están aquí, de regreso con nosotros- hablo la de los ojos violetas.

-Pero a cambio de eso, tienen que cumplir un favor- hablo una voz a la espalda del grupo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Hirokazu.

Buscaron por un momento, y encontraron una cara un tanto conocida.

-¡Alice!- grito sorprendido Takato.

A diferencia de la ocasión cuando les dio el poder para enfrentarse a D-Reapper, ahora iba vestida con un vestido completamente negro, y llevaba el pelo suelto, le llegaba hasta casi la cintura.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto Makino.

-Las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas necesitan nuevamente de su ayuda. Las fronteras fueron selladas del lado humano, pero no del digital. Y hay aun digimons que cruzan, y podrían volver a atacar a su ciudad. Es su deber proteger de Shinjuku…

Y dicho esto, se desvaneció…

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- pregunto Suzie.

-Parece que hubo digimons que quedaron del lado de nuestro mundo…- contesto su hermano.

-Pues eso ya no será problema- menciono entusiasmado el chico de los googles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- hablo un tanto molesta la pelirroja.

-Pues somos más fuertes que la otra vez, ¿no?- le contesto.

-Eso es cierto, pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestros compañeros?- pregunto Henry.

-Pues porque no los llevan a sus casas- sugirió Kato.

-No, aun no. La gente aun podría está asustada de lo que pasó con el D-Reapper, e incluso podrían hacer que regresen del otro lado, y no creo que alguien quiera eso- respondió el peliazul.

-Oye, ¿crees que puedan esconderse en el fondo de la ciudad?- pregunto el castaño a su digimon.

-Guilmon es más fuerte que la otra vez, ¡claro que puede!- contesto animado.

-¿Qué hay de los demás?- pregunto Ryo.

-Iremos con Guilmon- contesto Monodramon.

-Pues entonces cuídense, nosotros tenemos que volver a casa- hablo Takato.

El grupo empezó a alejarse…

-¿Estarán bien?- dijo preocupado Kenta.

-Lo que me preocupa es lo que dijo Alice, no sabemos si sea verdad.

Dos semanas después…

Es te pequeño lapso de tiempo sabia a gloria a estos chicos, por fin podían descansar un poco, aunque les preocupaba aquel mensaje. Tal pareciera que no tendrían ni un pequeño momento más que este para descansar.

Alguna estación del tren de Shinjuku…

Aunque tenían ya un pretexto para hacer la fiesta que no habían podido hacer. Y era el cumpleaños de alguien del grupo…

Rika Makino, quien cumplía ya los 11 años.

Y ella no sabía que le harían una fiesta por aquella razón, ya que Takato se había encargado de organizarla…

Pero había alguien que fue de chismoso, y ella se entero…

-¡Nadie te pidió hacer esto!- grito algo enfadada la festejada, quien hablaba por medio del celular, y acusaba con la mirada a su madre, quien la acompañaba.

-Bueno, pues…- hablo un tanto nervioso el autor de los hechos, mediante un teléfono público.

-_Hablarle para tratar de distraerla y ganar tiempo para preparar la fiesta no fue la mejor idea… Ahora voy a tener que asumir toda la culpa- pensó resignado Takato._

-¡Dímelo ya!- le grito casi a modo de orden la pelirroja.

-Es que… has estado ocupada… y pensé que sería buena idea que…- trataba de explicar el castaño.

-¿Qué pasa Takato?- preguntaba Guilmon, quien salía de una caja de cartón.

-¡Te dije que te escondieras!- le dijo el de googles, mientras lo trataba de ocultar de los transeúntes de esa calle, para su desgracia, transitada.

-Oye Takato…- le llamaba la atención Rika, mientras escuchaba el pequeño problema de su amigo.

No pudo evitar expresar una facción de ternura por lo, poco, pero aun inocente e ingenuo que era su amigo…

Salió un momento de aquella pequeña platica interna… para volver a su pequeño problema.

-Es obvio…- le contesto.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió el castaño.

-Me lo puedes decir ya. No te voy a hacer nada- le dijo amablemente la de los ojos violetas.

Pero en ese instante, un tren, bastante extraño por cierto, paso en las líneas de aquella estación, dejando a Rika sorprendida…

Se decidió a perseguir a ese extraño tren, ayudada por Renamon.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? le pregunto la kitsune.

-Aun no lo sé. Ya pensare en algo- le contesto la pelirroja

-_Como siempre…-_ pensó resignada Renamon.

-¿_Acaso será a lo que se refería Alice?- _pensó Rika.

Mientras tanto, Takato, quien había sido colgado de aquella llamada telefónica, y salvado de un buen griterío de su amiga, salió de aquel puesto donde hizo la llamada, y gracias a una pantalla gigante, también se entero de aquel extraño tren…

Pero no fue el único, ya que todos, por algún medio u otro, ya se habían enterado…

Takato y Guilmon se habían encaminado a una de las estaciones de tren, dejando a los transeúntes algo sorprendidos, ya que Guilmon ya iba sin la caja.

-¡Oye, Guilmon!-le dijo su compañero.

¡Guilmon evoluciona en… Growlmon!

El digimon de nivel campeón se planto en las vías del tren, dispuesto a detener a ese extraño tren.

Takato saco su D-Arc para escanear los datos, tenía una sospecha…

-Locomon, tipo maquina en etapa Mega. Entonces tal vez era verdad…

Mientras tanto, Growlmon intentaba detener a Locomon…

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto Growlmon.

-Tengo que seguir corriendo…- contesto Locomon.

Y dicho esto, dio un gran impulso derribando a Growlmon. Takato se apresuro a seguir al Locomon, y se subió en el.

-¡Avísale a los demás!- le grito a su compañero.

Un poco después, entro a los vagones del digimon.

-_Parece un poco antiguo- _pensó para sus adentros.

Salió a una ventana a mirar, pero el digimon pareciera que no se detendría por nada.

-_¡Tengo que tratar de detenerlo! –_decidió.

Alguna de las calles de Shinjuku…

-Oye hermanito, ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba Suzie mientras señalaba al cielo, a una extraña formación.

-No es… ¡Es como cuando activaron Hypnos! Tenemos que darnos prisa…

Y se encaminaron al área donde estaba ese extraño agujero.

¿Qué será aquello que está en el cielo? Aun no lo tengo definido completamente, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, jeje.

Y terminado esto, me retiro a disfrutar del puente.

Recuerden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas

**Gracias por leer, y sigan visitando mi fic.**


	8. Incidente

Después de tanta presión por las calificaciones del primer periodo, estuve aprovechando algunos momentos libres para hacer el capítulo 8 de mi historia, en un iPod touch, XD

Y si, el anterior y este son adaptados de la película "Runaway Locomon", pero la resumí y adapte, tras lo cual retomare mi idea.

También decidí cambiar el nombre de la historia, para que no se confunda con la historia de Escritor Fantasma, "La nueva aventura", que también se las recomiendo, y le agradezco mucho su atención con esta historia. Ahora será "La misión continua"

Agradezco mucho los reviews de dark-ice girl, y el que este promocionando mi historia en la suya. Así que para cumplir el Principio del Intercambio Equivalente (soy un gran fan de FMA XD), también les recomiendo su historia: "Susurro"

Y creo que ya puedo anunciar que mi fic es de TakatoXRika; y sin más que decir, he aquí el capítulo 8.

O-O-O-O-O

**Digimon Tamers**, personajes, artículos **relacionados y demás no son de mi propiedad**, sino de Akiyoshi Hongo, y todos sus relacionados.

No tengo ningún fin de lucro al hacer esta historia, solo pretendo divertirme y divertir a los lectores.

**Por favor, dejen reviews y críticas constructivas, no les toma mucho tiempo, y es para conocer sus opiniones y mejorar esta historia.**

O-O-O-O-O

La misión continúa.

7. Incidente

Aquel portal era distinto al que habían cruzado la primera vez. Era un extraño "tornado" morado con nubes de tormenta. Pero no había tiempo de ver este fenómeno. Había que detener a ese Locomon.

Dentro del Locomon...

Rika se había logrado meter a uno de los vagones del digimon, ayudada por Renamon, empezando a analizar la situación. Así que decidió ir a la sala de maquinas para tratar de detenerlo. Ahí se encontró a alguien con quien tenía un asunto que atender, pero por ahora no había tiempo para eso, ya se las cobraría mas tarde.

-Ah, Rika, hola...- la saludo el castaño.

-No hay tiempo para eso, ¿tienes un plan?- le objeto la pelirroja.

-Usaría esta carta, pero no tengo a Guilmon- le contesto.

La ojivioleta vio la carta por un momento.

-Es buena. Préstamela.

La tamer saco su D-Arc, para escanear la carta, sería bueno que sus habilidades fueran útiles esta vez.

-¡Carta leída! ¡Pistola de agua!- grito mientras deslizaba la carta prestada.

De las garras de Renamon surgió un potente chorro de agua que fue a dar directo a los controles, pero no paso nada.

-Disculpa- dijo el castaño un tanto nervioso.

-No es de lo único que debes disculparte- le dijo acusadoramente su amiga mientras veía el mecanismo de control del digimon.

-De hecho… fue idea de Juri que- trataba de contestar Matsuki.

-Ya es suficiente. ¡Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en detener esto!- dijo terminantemente Makino.

Oficina del metro

-Parece que hay señales de Quantum formándose en Ichigaya- reportaba Reika.

-Si esto sigue, el mundo digital quedara unido con el humano en poco tiempo- completaba su compañera.

Yamaki oía atento los informes de sus subordinadas mediante un audífono, mientras veía en una gran pantalla el caos que ese digimon estaba ocasionando a Shinjuku. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Yamaki-san, hay un digimon en las líneas del metro- hablo uno de los empleados que estaba visualizando la situación en una pantalla.

-¿En qué dirección?- pregunto el antiguo jefe del Hypnos mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su encendedor.

-Hacia Shinjuku, acaba de pasar por Yotsuya en la línea de Yuracucho- le contesto.

-Pero no podemos desviarlo en Ichigaya…- pensaba Mitsuo.

-Ese es uno de los problemas, no podemos cambiar las vías- le respondió.

-Entonces cámbienlas manualmente antes de llegar a Ichigaya, aun hay tiempo.

-¿Pero en donde?- pregunto el encargado.

-En Yogogi- ordeno mientras señalaba a una pantalla en la estación mencionada.

-Señor, parece que hay unos niños dentro del digimon- informo otro empleado.

-_¿Acaso serán ellos?_

Dentro de una cabina del Locomon...

-Con que no tienes más cartas. Genial- vocifero Rika un poco molesta.

Se oyó un timbrido de teléfono de celular. Era el de Rika. Lo saco de una de sus bolsas de sus jeans azules.

-Diga- contesto.

Le extendió el teléfono a su amigo.

-Toma. Es para ti- le dijo la pelirroja.

Takato tomo el teléfono algo sorprendido; después de todo sería raro tener una llamada en esta situación.

-¡Yamaki-san!- dijo sorprendido el de los googles.

-Supuse que serian ustedes- hablo del otro lado de la línea-. Escucha: el digimon esta en la via de Soubou, lo desviaremos de ruta en Yogogi; y ahí lo desviaremos para llevarlo al portal. Salgan de ahí antes de eso. Tienen tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Gracias- contesto el chico terminando la llamada, y devolviéndole el celular a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Rika, Yamaki se encargara de todo. Ahora salgamos de aquí- le menciono él.

La ojivioleta lo miro un tanto enojada. El ojicarmesi sintió un poco de intimidación.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿No vas a hacer nada?- le miro indignada Makino.

Matsuki no entendía. Su amiga se fue encaminando a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla.

-No podemos confiar en los adultos. No después de lo que nos hicieron, aun cuando salvamos la ciudad.

Dicho esto, Makino salió acompañada de Renamon. Ella se encargaría de esto. Se adelanto un poco para checar algo. Pero recibió una sorpresa...

Una calle de Shinjuku...

-Oye Henry- grito Hirokazu mientras movía los brazos para llamar la atención.

El peliazul reacciono al llamado de su nombre, encaminándose al lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con 2 de sus amigos: Hirokazu y Kenta, acompañados de sus respectivos digimons, Guardromon y MarineAngemon.

-Hola chicos, ¿supongo que ya se habrán enterado, no?- les pregunto el joven Wong.

-Pues sí, nos enteramos de camino a la casa de Rika- contesto el joven de lentes.

-Fue bueno que dejara a mi hermana con Lopmon. Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en ayudar a los demás. Supongo que ya estarán haciendo algo.

-¿Y no sería peligroso mostrarnos con los digimons?- pregunto Hirokazu.

-Con este caos dudo mucho que se fijen en eso- respondió Henry.

-Eso es cierto, ¿pero cómo vamos a ayudar? - dudo Kenta.

Henry vio el lugar atentamente. Era una calle un tanto abandonada, casi un callejón ubicado en algo que se asemejaría un tanto a una vecindad. Justo donde seguía a la calle donde accedió para entrar, vio una reja tras la cual encontró algo que les sería de gran ayuda, aparato al cual señalo para indicarlo a sus amigos.

-Con eso- dijo señalando a un tren de un solo vagón, de color amarillo-. Guardromon nos ayudara a impulsarlo.

-Pues en marcha- hablo animadamente Hirokazu.

Mientras tanto, Guilmon, quien había acompañado a Hirokazu y Kenta, se dispuso a cavar para encontrar a su compañero.

De vuelta en el vagón del Locomon...

-_¿Donde se habrá metido Rika? Ya tardo demasiado_- pensaba preocupadamente Takato.

Pasaron unos breves momentos, tras los cuales se abrió la puerta, y la de ojos amatistas entro, con una gran llave. Su mirada se veía distinta, perdida...

-Será mejor separa este vagón para no regresar al Mundo Digital- sugería Matsuki.

Pero Rika no atendía a sus palabras. Se oían distantes. Sin que ella lo notara, estaba viendo otra escena, pero no podía negar que se sorprendiera un poco. ¿Estaba viendo su infancia?

Ante sus vivaces ojos violetas, vio a su pequeña versión, vestida con algo que dedujo que era un uniforme escolar azul y la típica coleta con la que se peinaba, sentada en un columpio mientras estaba siendo empujada por alguien y cantaba animadamente una canción muy conocida por ella.

(Nota: la canción es Yuuhi No Yakusoku/Promesa Del Atardecer. entre paréntesis la traducción. La letra es muy bonita T-T)

- Zutto zutto issho ni iru to

Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara

Ima sugu aitai

Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne

Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni

Totsuzen tobikonde kita

Sukoshi itakatta koto

Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta

Konna ni hotto suru

koto wa hajimete dakara

Sono nukumori o sotto

Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to

Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara

Sabishii toki mo

Hirogaru orenji o nagamete

"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo"

ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru

Ima sugu aitai

Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne

Anata ga ichiban suki na

Saikou no egao de

Mukaerareru you ni

Watashi mo mainichi

ganbatte ikitai?

Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to

Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara

Kujikesou demo Kirei

na orenji o dakishime

"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo"

Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no

Shinjite ireba Sono

kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte

Zutto zutto issho ni iru to

Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara

Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite

"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo"

Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara

Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru

Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?

(Estaremos juntos por siempre,

porque lo prometimos poniéndose el sol

Quiero verte pronto.

Por favor transmite ese sentimiento

Te sumerges inesperadamente en el corazón solitario

Amablemente atrapaste las cosas que hieren un poco

Aquella fue la primera vez que me sentí muy aliviada

Apreté ese calor en mi bolsillo exterior. ¿Quieres ir a caminar?

Esteremos juntos por siempre, siempre,

porque lo prometimos poniéndose el sol

En los tiempos solitarios, podemos mirar el creciente naranja

El poniente sol nos susurrará, "Estará bien"

Quiero verte pronto, Por favor transmite ese sentimiento

Así que puedo reunirme contigo con tu favorita

Mi mejor sonrisa, que llevaré a lo largo de cada día.

Esteremos juntos por siempre, siempre,

porque lo prometimos poniéndose el sol

Podría parecer desalentador, pero abrazaremos el hermoso naranja

"Estará bien" es lo que el poniente solo nos enseñó

Si realmente creo, ese sentimiento definitivamente te alcanzará

Esteremos juntos por siempre, siempre,

porque lo prometimos poniéndose el sol

Incluso si estamos alejados, aún sentiremos el mismo naranja

"Todo estará bien" porque el poniente solo nos conecta

No llores más, en la luz del amor de nuestros corazones

En la luz de nuestros corazones...)

Solo lo recordaba muy vagamente, ya que solo lo había visto de pequeña, y aunque a esa edad ya era muy lista, su madre, que aun vivía con ella, solo se limito a decirle que "había salido a un largo viaje" Con el tiempo se fue dando tiempo de lo que estaba escondido tras aquellas palabras que le había dicho su madre Rumiko.

Aquel hombre... ¿era su padre entonces? Quería saludarlo, hablar con él; en fin, eran muchas cosas. Pero no pudo. Aquella cruel ilusión se desvaneció, regresándola al mundo humano.

La chica salió de su ilusión, mientras empezaba a susurrar algo...

-No te metas... Yo solo quiero cantar... dijo desanimadamente.

Tras decir esto, movió con una sorprendente habilidad para una chica de su edad, la llave inglesa con la que antes había intentado hacer algo. Takato se movió sorprendido ante esta habilidad, mientras salvaba su cuerpo de ser golpeado con aquel pesado artefacto mecánico.

Pero este no fue el único intento de la pelirroja, quien blandió la llave intentando golpear al castaño, quien esquivo hábilmente los movimientos, pero en aquella sucesión, termino acorralado ante la puerta del vagón. Parecía que su suerte acababa aquí.

Rika lanzo otro ataque, que fue detenido por Renamon

-¡Rika, reacciona! - grito Matsuki, sujetándola de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar.

Pero su mirada se veía perdida, apagada y ¿triste? Ahora tenía dos problemas.

Dentro del vagón amarillo...

Ese pequeño tren abandonado fue realmente una bendición. Con la ayuda de Guardromon, habían logrado dar alcance al Locomon pasando la estación de Kojimachi. Estaban tan concentrados en emparejar al Locomon, que apenas y se dieron cuenta de que Renamon había salido volando de uno de los vagones. Afortunadamente Guardromon la logro atrapar, aunque eso significara bajar la veolcidad para cumplir su misión.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Henry.

-Es Rika. Está actuando extraño- vocifero debilitada la kitsune.

-Entonces tenemos que apresurarnos- contesto el peliazul.

Dicho esto, Guardromon dejo a la lastimada dentro del vagón, e impulso la maquina con toda la intención de dar alcance al Locomon. Mientras que Guilmon se había colgado del tren, y logro entrar.

De nuevo con el Locomon….

Era increíble lo terrible que puede volverse una mala situación. Takato lo entendía ahora. Había logrado sobrevivir a los intentos de golpes de Rika, pero ahora solo podía huir mientras subía la escalera de uno de los vagones. Y lo habían alcanzado.

-¡Vamos a regresar al Mundo Digital si no detenemos esto!- gritaba Takato tratando de hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

Pero ella no oía. De la nada un ataque ígneo destruyo parte del vagón. Era Guilmon. Aquel ataque hizo surgir algo de la espalda de la pelirroja, cosa que notaron los que iban en el vagón amarillo, que ya había dado alcance al Locomon. Henry saco su D-Arc para escanear sus datos.

-Parasaimon, tipo parasito en nivel campeón- leía la información Wong.

-Hay otro de esos en el Locomon- señalaba Terriermon con su oreja al frente del digimon.

Mientras tanto, el Parasaimon que controlaba a Rika, había decidido atacar a Takato, que solo se limitaba a saltar esquivando sus ataques laser, pero en una mala movida estuvo a punto de caer del tren, oportunidad aprovechada por Guilmon, quien acabo con el digimon de un certero golpe con su garra derecha, y luego encaminándose a ayudar a su amigo.

Mientras esto pasaba, cambiaron de dirección, un tanto bruscamente, ocasionando que Rika, que ya estaba consciente, pero apenas se daba cuenta de lo sucedido, rodo, y antes de que cayera fue sujetada por quien antes atacaba inconscientemente.

-Suéltame, o si no todos… vociferaba Makino.

-Tonta, ya lo sé. ¿Por qué eres así? ¡No te rindas!- le gritaba Matsuki.

Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la valentía de su amigo. Pero la sorpresa le duro tan poco como el susto, pues fue sujetada por Renamon, quien ya había vuelto a entrar en el tren. Y también la libertad le duro poco, pues fue apresada por el otro Parasaimon que controlaba al Locomon, que había evolucionado a su forma Mega, GrandLocomon mientras era arrastrada hacia esa dirección.

-¡Ayudame! – le gritaba a su amigo.

El empezó a correr seguido de Guilmon, mientras salió saltando del vagón…

-¡Matrix Evolución! – grito mientras se fusionaba con Guilmon, formando a un digimon poderoso: Gallantmon (o Dukemon en la versión original).

De manera hábil y rápida se acerco a ese Parasaimon, cortando los látigos que sujetaban a su amiga, que fue atrapada por Renamon.

-¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Ahora desaparece!- grito Gallantmon mientras empuñaba su lanza-. ¡Sable Real!

Rika no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la muestra de valentía que su amigo mostraba. Parecía que realmente le importaba…

De la punta de aquella lanza surgió un brillo que golpeo directamente a Parasaimon, que sucumbió ante el poderoso ataque, y empezaba a descomponerse, mientras decía sus últimas palabras.

-Lo logre… Locomon seguirá corriendo por siempre…- y dicho esto, se desvaneció, mientras convertía su información en un haz de luz blanco que fue directo al extraño tornado.

….

-¡Hay salvajes realizándose en el mundo real!- gritaba Reika.

-¡Que dices!- grito sorprendido Yamaki.

….

De aquel extraño tornado bajaron varios Parasaimon, que empezaron a invadir a Shinjuku.

-Con que esto se proponía- dedujo Henry-. Locomon quería correr para evitar que pasara esto, intentando devolver a Parasaimon al Mundo Digital. Pero ahora ya es tarde… ¡Y no evitaremos eso!

Terriermon y Renamon se fusionaron con sus tamers, llegando a sus formas Híper, y se encaminaron a combatir aquella invasión, en donde ya se encontraba Justimon (cosa que a Rika no le agrado ver, ya que suponía que Ryo estaba de viaje).

Los 4 apenas y se daban abasto para no sucumbir ante este ataque, mientras luchaban con cuanto movimiento supieran hacer. Pero simplemente los superaban en número, eso era una ventaja determinante. Gallantmon fue apresado por uno de ellos…

-No… ¡no nos rendiremos!- grito el apresado, mientras era cubierto de una brillante luz roja.

Había alcanzado el Modo Carmesí (nota: este es un cambio de modo, mas no una evolución).

Su arma era ahora una espada doble, y su armadura era de metal rojo con vivos amarillos, y poseía un par de alas blancas, con las que se encamino a aquel tornado morado para acabar con ese problema de una vez por todas. Empuño su espada y la dirigió dando un poderoso golpe.

-¡Quo vadis!- grito.

(Nota: es latín, y se supone que significa ''A dónde vas'', pero de acuerdo al contexto se traduciría a algo como ''Golpe de Anulación'')

Después de aquel poderoso ataque, vino una onda expansiva del mismo color, que desintegro a todos los Parasaimon. Ahora Locomon ya no tenia de que preocuparse, aunque no se detuvo, pues tenía que volver al Digimundo antes de que el portal se cerrara.

Pero esto solo sería el comienzo…

O-O-O-O-O

Qué bien se siente volver a actualizar ¿no? Disculpen, pero la escuela me ha tenido muy presionado. Afortunadamente esta cerca el puente de Día de Muertos, que usare para actualizar.

Y con respecto al capítulo: es una adaptación y resumen de la segunda película de la temporada (ya había mencionado que seguiría con la trama original), de la cual la parte final la incluiré en el capítulo 9, ya que me servirá como enlace a la continuación de mi idea original. Sin mas que decir, me retiro.

Recuerden dejar reviews y críticas constructivas

**Gracias por leer, y sigan visitando mi fic.**


End file.
